Wicked Games
by YanksLuver
Summary: Robin and Patrick compete against each other in the game 'Operation' and things grow heated.


**Title**: Wicked Games 1/1

**Author ** : Steph  
**Rating ** : PG-13  
**Pairing ** : Robin/Patrick  
**Category ** : Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer ** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers ** : None really. Takes place a few days after Patrick's second surgery, but before Monday's (4/17) episode.

**Summary ** : Robin and Patrick compete against each other in the game 'Operation' and things grow heated.

**Notes ** : Thanks to those who left feedback for "Serendipity". I appreciate it. This takes place a few days after Patrick's second surgery, but before Monday's (4/17) episode. Just a fun little thing that I'd love to see. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**--- Wicked Games: Part 1/1 ---**

Robin entered Patrick's hospital room and smiled. "How are you feeling today, Dr. Drake?"

"Just dandy. I wish I could stay here forever. I mean, where else would I get to have so much jello and salisbury steak?

"You sound like you're going a little stir crazy."

"In general, I don't enjoy being cooped up with nothing to do."

"I figured you might be feeling that way, so I thought I'd provide you with some entertainment."

He cocked an eyebrow and offered her a lopsided grin. "Now, Dr. Scorpio, I just had major surgery. I'm not sure I could handle what you have to offer just yet."

"Well, if you don't think you're up to it," she said with a shrug and made a move to leave.

He held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. On second thought, I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Robin grinned and pulled a box she had been holding behind her back out in front of her.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it."

Robin tapped the box and pointed at the title of the game. "It's Operation. A classic."

"You want to play a game. A real game," he said flatly.

She smiled and tilted her head. "Of course, what did you think I was talking about?"

Patrick rubbed at his face and sighed. "You've got to be kidding."

"Not in the least. I was thinking how you doubted my surgical abilities. I mean, I told you I did great in dissection and anatomy class and was a pro at working on cadavers. And even though I saved your life, I sense you're still a little unsure. As a kid, I ruled Operation. I was unstoppable."

Patrick's tongue darted out and he wet his lips. "Oh really. That's funny because as a kid I ruled Operation, too. I, too, was unstoppable."

"Really."

"Played my dad all the time. He never once beat me."

"Noah probably let you win."

"My dad's never let anyone win a game in his life. He doesn't believe in it. He's too competitive. I was just better than him. I have steadier hands."

Robin's eyes moved to his strong hands. "I'm sure you do."

"So you really want to play me? After all, I am an actual surgeon. I wouldn't want to play you in a medical research game. Oh wait. They don't have those because they'd be really boring."

"Oh, I want to play you and I will beat you."

"You think so, huh? Interesting fact: I never once touched the sides with my tweezer."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Robin began to set up the game, as Patrick watched her. She placed it on his lap and sat down next to him.

"I'm not sure this is the best angle for me. I prefer to be directly over the site," he said.

"Already paving the way for an excuse to why you lost, I see."

He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Let's just play."

Robin picked up the tweezers. She moved slowly and cautiously, but removed all of the pieces without getting buzzed.

"What do you know? She does know her way around an operating table."

Robin smiled and handed him the tweezers. He proceeded to remove all of the pieces quickly and with ease.

"Impressive," she said.

"I warned you." He paused and then added, "How about we play the way my friends and I used to play? One person starts and the other players try to distract the person by saying or doing something. They buzz, they lose. That's what my friends came up with when it was my turn to make the game more fair for them."

"All right," she replied.

Patrick rubbed his hands together again and did a little stretching of his arms.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Just go."

"You've always got to stretch before, Robin. Did you learn nothing in medical school?"

Patrick held the tweezers in his fingers and went to work.

"So did you see Dr. Filmore's outfit today? Or should I say lackthereof," she said.

He acted as if she said nothing.

"Nurse Riley said you were the best she ever had."

Again, nothing.

Robin sighed in frustration. A moment later, an idea came to her. Her eyes sparkled in delight, as she focused on his face.

"I love you," she said softly.

Patrick's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, just as his hand jerked to the right. The sweet sound of a buzz filled the air.

Robin grinned and clapped. "You lose!"

Patrick stammered, "Wait...that...that was..."

"Brilliant? I know."

It took him a few moments, but Patrick recovered. He folded his arms over his chest. "So, Robin Scorpio loves me. I'm not surprised. I'm very lovable."

"I was lying. I only did it to distract you."

"So you say, but who knows for sure. And I wonder what the staff will believe when I tell them? After all, you follow me around like a puppy, kiss me in the middle of the hospital, fight to save my life twice, risk your career for me, and fall asleep by my side."

"I believe it's my turn," she said, ignoring him.

He handed her the tweezers. "You have to get all the way through without getting buzzed if you want to win."

"You can say and do whatever you like, but you're not going to distract me."

"We'll see."

Robin began to work.

"I think I'll tell the staff that you wrote me love letters. That was really very sweet of you. I could have done without the lipstick kisses all over the paper though. That's just tacky."

Robin worked steadily, never looking up.

"Oh and who can forget the time you showed me how much you love me...up against the lockers in the locker room. Now that's a good story. High entertainment value."

Robin smiled and shook her head, but kept right on working.

Patrick licked his lips and then raised an eyebrow. He hesitated a moment, before leaning forward a bit and dipping his head, his mouth meeting hers in a quick kiss.

He then pulled back and looked into her wide eyes, saying softly and huskily. "I love you, too."

If not for the look in his eyes and the sound in his voice, she would have been able to make it. But it was all just a little too sincere, a little too real. The tweezers fell from her fingers and hit the side. A satisfying buzz filled Patrick's ears.

He smiled. "I guess it's a tie then."

"You don't play fair."

"Hey, the rules clearly stated that we could say or do anything."

"Yeah, but kissing the person operating isn't exactly fair. How could someone not be distracted by that?"

"I'm guessing that wasn't the most distracting part."

Robin lowered her eyes. "Yes, it was."

"How about we play again to determine a winner then?"

Robin lifted her eyes to meet his. She eyed him for a long moment. She then took the game off his lap, as she held his gaze the entire time.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you-..."

He was interrupted by her climbing onto the bed. She put her legs on both sides of his body and straddled him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. She leaned over him, bracing herself with her hands. She then lowered her face near his. Her hot breath tickled his lips.

"I'm through playing games with you, Dr. Drake," she whispered, the double meaning not lost on either of them.

Her lips then crashed into his. He responded immediately, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her deeper into the kiss. His tongue darted in to dance with hers. Robin moved her lips to his jaw and down his neck. His hands trailed up her back and then down her arms. He let his fingertips slowly slide up her sides and graze her breasts. He heard a moan escape her lips as she worked her way back to his mouth. He brought his lips to her neck and she threw her head back. He left a trail of hot kisses down her throat and chest, stopping just above her cleavage. His fingers moved to the buttons on her blouse and he began to make quick work of them, planting feverish kisses in their place.

And just as he felt like he wanted to taste every bit of her, that he would never be able to get enough, she abruptly pulled back.

Robin smiled down at him. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek.

"I guess I won," she said softly.

"I thought we were through playing games. In every sense," he replied breathlessly.

"Did I say that? Hmm, I must have misspoken."

He rubbed at his lips with his fingertips, the taste of her lingering. "So how exactly did you win?"

"Oh, I bet Epiphany ten bucks that you would try to have sex with me while still in the hospital recovering from major surgery. I won," she said as she began to button her blouse.

"You made a bet about our sex life," he said flatly.

"We don't have a sex life. I made a bet about your sex life."

"You, Robin Scorpio, who lectured me because you thought I made a bet about you, made a bet about me. Look up hypocrite in the dictionary. I'm pretty sure your picture will be right next to it. And I doubt it will be flattering."

"Oh please, it's hardly the same thing. The bet I thought you made was cruel. This was harmless."

"For you maybe."

"All right, I'm sorry. I was wrong," she said with a sigh.

Patrick grinned. "And now I won."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet Epiphany twenty bucks that I could get you to apologize for your wicked little game."

Robin shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. "I can't believe it. You knew all along. She told you. Epiphany double-crossed me."

"I wouldn't trust that woman if I were you. I think she's got it bad for me."

Robin grinned. "Well, she can have you," she said, as she moved to get off of Patrick. He gently grabbed her wrists and stopped her movement.

She looked down at him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the look in his eyes. It was real. It wasn't a game. She had a funny feeling that she couldn't hide it either.

And it hadn't seemed like either one of them was pretending or playing just a few moments ago.

"Every game has to end sometime," he said softly.

He then placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her down to him, their lips once again meeting.

**---------------------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
